Godzilla
Godzilla (ゴジラ , Gojira) is a Gojiran and protector of Earth. Personality Godzilla is an Earth Defender that guards over the Earth. Despite lacking speech, Godzilla does indeed have a personality. He tends to be a loner, seeking to be left alone most of the time; however, Godzilla is not anti-social, and helping him out can make you his friend. Godzilla also hates those who bully others, especially if the victim can't fend for himself. Godzilla shows no mercy to anyone who intentionally threatens the Earth, and will deliver swift and brutal death to any who would do so. Godzilla is ambivalent towards humans, and often outright ignores them when he's travelling through the city towards his next destination, destroying buildings in his path. However, he doesn't intentionally attack cities, as most are simply in the way of his goals. Forms/Abilities Base Form= *Great strength, able to lift things 2.5x his size and weight. *Very durable, to the point of being able to survive a black hole. *Able to swim at the speed of 40 knots. *Atomic breath, a beam of blue atomic energy shot from the mouth. ** Hyper Spiral Ray, a red, upgraded spiraling version of this attack, but only comes out during intense moments or when he has been powered up. *Nuclear Pulse, a pulse of blue atomic energy that knocks enemy monsters back and does good damage. *Sixth Sense, which allows him to find threats to the Earth. |-|Burning Godzilla = This "Burning" form is the result of Godzilla feeding off of too much radiation. It is equal in power to the "Super Godzilla" form, if not more so, but it comes with the cost of Godzilla's inevitable meltdown, which has the potential to wipe out all life on earth if not contained. Godzilla will die either way. *Godzilla gains a bulkier build, becoming more durable. This unfortunately means he's also slower than usual. *His Hyper Spiral Ray becomes his standard atomic beam, allowing him to unleash massive damage. *His Nuclear Pulse has a wider range, now tinted red. *His strength triples, allowing him to obliterate small islands with his mere presence. |-|Super Godzilla = This form is the positive outcome of Godzilla feeding off of too much radiation, allowing him to attain a temporary upgrade in the form of "Super Godzilla". Godzilla can only keep this form for less than an hour before reverting back to normal, and will not be able to reattain it until he's regained the energy required, which means he cannot use the form at will. *Godzilla gains a bulkier build, allowing him to ram into his foes at high speed, creating a small explosion upon impact. *The Nova Breath becomes Godzilla's new standard beam attack. It's possibly more powerful than the Hyper Spiral Ray. *Godzilla can coat his fists in nuclear energy, allowing him to unleash a Super Punch that sends the King of the Monsters flying forward, punching his enemy at a high power and speed. *Super Godzilla's tail can fire energy balls. *The Atomic Navel Blast is Super Godzilla's most powerful attack. It takes time to charge, but when it fires it unleashes a massive beam of light from Super Godzilla's torso cavity. If the attack is firing from a distance, it will slowly form a Gojiran-shaped head at the tip of the beam, increasing the power. Theme Category:Gojiran Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Anti-Hero Category:Chaotic Good Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Hero Category:Characters (IForgotIExistedERHURHURHUR) Category:Protector